


Circumstances Like These

by devilcouldweep



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Edging, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: To put it plainly, Goro wanted to murder Akira. When Akira invites him into his room however, things get a little distorted.





	Circumstances Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic born from the desire to see Akechi characterized as the conniving hoe that he is. Enjoy.

To put it plainly, Goro wanted to murder Akira. He had gotten everything in life just by sheer luck, and Akechi disagreed with that wholeheartedly. To take the life of another human being over something as simple as conflicting ideologies was just a part of his job, but this however, was a conflict bigger than even himself.

Today he was visiting Leblanc. He must’ve looked quite lonely sitting there at the counter by himself until Akira came and sat next to him, the fool. He probably thought Akechi was like a stray dog.

Akechi stared at his thick rims and his wavy hair as he got comfortable in the seat next to him. He fantasized about being able to see his eyes clearly when he shot him in the head. Yes, that moment wasn’t too far away now that they had arranged their little deal.

“Kurusu… It’s a pleasure to see you again,” He greeted him pleasantly.

He gripped the handle to his mug a little too tightly and his leather glove creaked under the pressure. He always noticed Akira distrustfully eyeing his gloves; neither of them were stupid, and Akechi deduced that Akira had some idea of how badly he wanted to abuse him with his leather gloves.

Akira just seemed to smirk at him with a knowing look in his eye though as he took his seat. He always played his part so cooly, so flawlessly.

“Yes, it’s nice to see you too. Did you miss me?”

“Oh, but of course. I have said before how I enjoy our talks, after all.”

The violent lust inside of him was bubbling under skin. Though it was easy enough for him to pretend it wasn’t there and smile, it still irritated him beyond belief. 

“Hm. Well, you look tense,” Akira said with fake concern. “Maybe you should head home.”

“But, Kurusu, I was actually waiting here for you… That’s actually why I’m so tense.”

“Waiting for me? What for?” This time Akira seemed genuinely curious. Curious, and weary.

“I wasn't sure how you felt about… this. Our deal.” Akechi began timidly, though it was all and act. Whether Akira could see through it, he could not tell. “I know it would not have been your first choice to be forced into this particular heist. I’m curious… If things had been different, do you think fate would have led us together regardless?”

Akira stared for a second too long, as if appraising Akechi, then simply smirked that insufferable little smile of his.

“I couldn’t rid myself of you even if I wanted to.”

Akechi smiled back. “You’re implying that you like having me around?”

“What’s gotten into you?” Akira asked good-naturedly.

Akechi bit his lip and bashfully stared into his cup. The only thing that would aid his timid appearance would be a dusty shade of pink on his cheeks.

“Well, I just wish that we had different circumstances,” Akechi said somewhere in between honesty and disingenuity. “Who’s to say what we could’ve had, were it not for this… situation. I think I could’ve been more than just an obstacle to you.”

He could feel Akira’s eyes tracing his jawline, and felt how he peeked at his pouting lips. When he looked towards his hooded eyes, Akechi glanced away from his cooling coffee to meet Akira’s apprehensive gaze.

“I think it’s cute that you believe you really hinder me that much,” Akira eventually admitted smugly. 

Normally Akechi would be annoyed at this sort of response, but because it was Akira, he saw an opportunity. He smiled softly and lifted his cup gently to his lips.

“Cute?” He said coyly as he licked his lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you underestimate me.”

Akira laughed out loud, boisterous and confident as ever. His commanding voice gave Akechi chills.

“Well that’s one thing you don’t have to worry about. I’m always taking you seriously.”

“Is that so…” Akechi drifted off. He meaningfully glanced at Akira’s lips.

“It is so,” he said in that confident voice of his. “Would you want to come upstairs for a bit, detective?”

“Of course I would; Like I said, I value your time.”

~  
Akira sat casually on his bed, leaving Akechi to decide if he would stay standing, or join him on the cot. Clearly there was only one option.

And although the goal was always to kill Akira, for some reason, as he sat down on the soft sheets, he felt his breath come shallower and his nerves get frayed. Why would it be easier to snuff out the Phantom Thief than it would be to get close to him?

Well the answer to that was obvious, but now wasn’t the time to dissect his own psyche. 

Their knees were touching, and good lord, was Akira warm. Akechi wanted to strangle that warmth out of him, and make him feel how much he enjoyed it.

He supposed his time would come.

“Akechi, why do you never take off your gloves?” Akira asked pensively. He was looking at Akechi like he knew the answer, but chose to humor him.

“To minimize evidence,” he half-joked. Whether Akira could see through it or not, he didn’t care. “Actually, Kurusu, I like to wear them because it feels nice that way, under certain circumstances.”

“Certain circumstances?” Akira questioned. Of course he would want to see if Akechi would just come out and say it, because that was the nature of their game.

Akechi could do better than just say it, though.

“Circumstances…” he whispered, softly bringing a gloved hand to lightly squeeze Akira’s throat, “Like these…”

The hand drifted slowly to his chest, and Akira looked at Akechi with unmasked anticipation.

“Or perhaps,” he pinched Akira’s nipple through his shirt, “Like these…?”

Akechi intensely enjoyed the shuddering breath Akira took in. Akira leaned back on the bed as Akechi’s hand trailed towards his crotch. He gripped Akira there firmly as if to assert himself, and leaned over him on the bed so he could keep an eye on his vulnerable face.

He was flushed so invitingly that Akechi mercifully stroked him through his pants, allowing as much friction as achievable for the moment. Akira bit his lip and sighed.

“Akechi, we haven’t even had our first date yet and you do this to me.”

Akechi kissed Akira’s cheek with as much gentleness as he could muster as if to leave the last piece of his facade behind.

“When I finish with you, you won’t be able to crack jokes.”

Akechi suddenly flipped Akira over on the bed with strength that Akira hadn’t expected. He positioned himself so that Akira’s ass was in his lap with his thighs on either side of his torso. He had him just where he wanted him.

The detective rubbed Akira’s clothed ass appraisingly. He could feel Akira’s breathing quicken; the boy was patiently waiting for Akechi to make his move.

Good boy.

The first slap was predictable, though not unappreciated. Akira’s undignified yelp was a clear indication of this. The way he angled himself as if asking for more was not a sign of dislike either.

“Do you like being punished like a dog?” Akechi asked callously. “Do you let just anyone treat you like this?”

“O-of course not,” Akira muttered into the pillows. One glance up showed Akechi just how worked up he was getting.

He yanked down Akira’s pants as much as the position would allow him and smacked his bare ass once more. Akira’s loud groan resounded around the room.

“I guess it’s just too easy to lie for someone like you,” he sneered.

Akechi administered many more swats like this; Akira’s ass was bright red by now, and he was writhing in Akechi’s lap trying to get more. He gasped against the sheets as tears and sweat pricked his skin.

“Please give me some more,” he whispered desperately, clutching the sheets.

“So desperate,” Akechi murmured with feigned disinterest. 

Suddenly, Akechi had Akira flipped back over on his back. He could see his tear-stained face; Akira was looking at him like he would do anything. Akechi would certainly use Akira any way he wanted to tonight.

He sat himself with his thighs on either side of Akira’s head. He had to know what was coming next, because he eagerly pulled Akechi out of his pants with no instruction. Akira brushed the tip of Akechi’s cock against his soft lips.

“Is this what you wanted, Kurusu?” Akechi asked him huskily.

Akira nodded eagerly, closing his eyes and leaning up to take the shaft gracefully into his mouth. That wasn’t exactly what Akechi was going for, however.

“Don’t think you can get away with just that,” he said with entitlement. He painfully gripped the back of Akira’s head and fucked his throat with vigor. The wet sounds of his mouth combined with the lewd moans he was making was almost enough to send Akechi over the edge.

Akira was crying for an entirely different reason now. He fought for air as Akechi mercilessly slammed into the back of his throat again and again. He snaked a hand down to palm his own cock as he served the detective.

“You want me to cum down your throat, don’t you?” Akechi asked with false sweetness. “Huh? You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

He ripped Akira’s face away from his throbbing cock, a thick rope of precum and saliva keeping them connected. Akira coughed and hacked for air. He looked at Akira’s wet face as he came back from the brink of an orgasm. 

“Why did you stop,” Akira whined with a cracked voice.

“You aren’t worth my seed,” Akechi spat. 

“I want it so bad,” Akira pleaded desperately. “Please, I’ll do anything. Just give it to me.”

Akechi grabbed Akira’s face roughly, forcing eye-contact.

“You want it? Then prepare yourself,” he demanded. “I know you have done at least that much before, filthy whore.”

He was right. Akira quickly dug around in the desk by his bed for lube, and stood in front of the bed where Akechi was sitting. He dropped out of his pants rather shyly, though they both knew Akira loved having his eyes follow him.

When he returned to the bed, positioned himself so that his knees were spread apart and his back was flat on the soft sheets. He slowly fingered himself so that he was on full display for the detective, discarding the bottle somewhere in the covers.

Akechi laid one gloved hand on Akira’s chest to painfully pinch and tug at his nipples, while the other fisted his own cock slowly. He rather enjoyed looking down on Akira like this.

“You want me to touch you too?” He asked sweetly.

Akira nodded with parted lips. It must’ve felt nice to be watched so intensely.

“Who else have you let up here like this?” Akechi suddenly asked.

“N-nobody… noone but you,” Akira whispered.

“Sure,” he replied haughtily. “I’ll bet no one treats you as well as I do. No one knows what a whore you are.”

“A-ah, no one is as good as you,” He admitted.

“Does Ryuji spank you like I do? Or is it Yusuke? Do they make it hurt as good as I do?”

Akira was getting very flushed. Akechi thought he might cum soon just from their little conversation.

When Akira took too long to reply, Akechi swatted his ass once more. “Speak up!”

“Ngh! N-no, neither are as good as you,” he gasped through his tears.

At this point Akechi was satisfied, so he roughly grabbed Akira’s wrists and pinned them by his head, forcing him to stop fingering himself. He whined at the lost contact.

“I’m going to make you forget about them tonight,” Akechi promised.

He found the discarded lube in the blankets and slicked himself with it, then aligned the tip of his cock with Akira’s slippery hole briefly before bluntly pushing himself in. Akira cried out in a high pitch, shaking and trembling with every breath. 

Mercifully, Akechi gave Akira a moment to adjust before pounding relentlessly into him. Akira’s plump ass bounced roughly with the force of it. His breathing was already erratic.

“I’m gonna cum already,” he whined pitifully. Not that it mattered.

Akechi planned to fuck Akira into the mattress until he was done with him; if he came or not didn’t matter much to him. He let go of Akira’s wrists to brace one gloved hand against his throat, choking him as he roughly slammed into him. He used his other hand to nonchalantly loosen his collar. Akira left his hands where they were obediently. He clutched the sheets desperately.

The struggling sounds Akira made were like music to his ears. His eyes became hazy, sinking into his skull, when suddenly he came violently all over his stomach and shirt. His school turtleneck got severely stained.

The cum drizzled from his tip languidly after the first hot splashes, so Akechi let go of his throat to grip his hips. He continued to savagely thrust into Akira with no signs of stopping, who was coughing and crying through his intense orgasm. He was quickly going into overstimulation.

“Akechi, s-stop…! It’s too much!” He begged with drool leaking from his parted lips.

“We can stop when I pump you full of my cum,” He rasped. Truthfully, Akechi wasn’t far behind Akira, but he wanted him to feel hopeless. He wanted Akira’s desperate begging to never end.

He grabbed Akira’s spent cock and began to pump in quickly in time with his thrusts, and this clearly drove him insane. Akira thrashed against the sheets, crying and gasping without shame.

Akechi felt his long brown hair slicking to the sides of his face as the sweat built up. He was getting so close now.

“How much do you want it?” Akechi asked his plaything.

“I need it, please, fuck-”

Impulsively Akechi leaned down to kiss Akira. His face was so messy, but he couldn’t stop himself from roughly biting his abused rival. He furiously pumped Akira’s cock between their hot bodies and used his other hand to roughly pull on his hair.

Then, he came so hard that he saw stars. He got so lightheaded, and he could feel his cock throbbing with every beat of his heart; he groaned with the effort of it.

He was nice enough to keep pumping his fist until Akira came rather forcefully a second time.

Then he just laid there on top of the other, both of them struggling to just breathe again. Akechi knew he would enjoy making Akira cry, but to think it would feel that hot; unthinkable. He realized he just got cum all over his nice shirt, but found he didn’t give a damn.

“Akechi,” the boy sighed underneath him. He seemed so content and relaxed now, like a well fed cat.

“You are quite a handful,” Akechi said pleasantly. This time, it wasn’t an act or a facade. Just the truth that he once valued so much. When was the last time he could be like this?

“Yeah,” Akira laughed lightly. He ran a hand through Akechi’s hair.It felt nice so he leaned into it. Akira could feel the sweat he’d worked up just minutes before, but he didn’t mind. He had his cum inside him, after all.

“Do you want to do this again?” Akira eventually asked softly, innocently.

Of course, Akechi had to agree to his proposal, but he wondered if Akira would even be alive by the time they would have another chance. Akechi denied himself any guilt, and put his careful mask back on once again.

“You belong to me, Kurusu.”


End file.
